Patients with advanced breast cancer are given various tracer doses of 131 iodine labeled MC56 monoclonal antibody followed by serial gamma camera images and dosimetry calculations. If the dosimetry is favorable the patients are given therapeutic doses of the radiolabeled antibody to determine toxicity, response and biologic effects.